One Step at a Time
by The little Cullen
Summary: Después de un accidente, Edward queda paralizado de la cintura hacia abajo. Después de algún tiempo y no ver mejora alguna, se da por vencido en todo. ¿Qué piensa Bella de esto? ¿Podrán continuar así? TH/UA
1. Querido Diario: La vida apesta

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de __Little Miss Whitlock__, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

**

* * *

**

One Step at a Time

**By:****Little Miss Whitlock**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**Querido Diario: La vida apesta.**

_Querido Diario,_ escribí furiosa a través de las lágrimas. No, lo rayé. 'Querido Diario' no era como me sentía hoy. Suspiré mientras miraba la página vacía que tenía ante mí, esperando a ser llenada con grandes historias y triunfos. Pero, ¿y si no los tenías? ¿Y si todo en tu vida era dolores de cabeza y sufrimiento?

_Quién quiera que lea esto,_ comencé, _hoy mi vida apesta completamente. Si se supone que hoy todo se mejorará un poco, ¿Por qué siento como si todo empeorara? ¿Cómo puedo levantarme cada mañana, sabiendo que tal vez hoy dolerá igual que ayer? Las cosas no están cambiando._

Tiré la pluma, intentando disipar la nueva oleada de lágrimas que amenazaba con salir. No, hoy iba a ser distinto. No me voy a sentar y sentir lástima nunca más.

Empujé mi silla contra el escritorio, haciendo un pequeño ruido contra el piso. Me paré, y cepillé mi cabello con mis manos, mirando al reloj. _10:45 p.m. aún es temprano, pero ya casi es hora. _Bajé las escaleras, tiré otra carga de ropa en la lavadora, cerrando la puerta con un gran ruido. _Ya no seré más silenciosa._

Comencé a poner los platos en el lavaplatos, intentando ocuparme, pero no tuve suerte. Usualmente mantenía ésta rutina hasta las 11:30 p.m., que era cuando me convencía que ya era momento para ir a dormir. Algunas veces el sueño llegaba, otras me quedaba acostaba por horas recordando todas aquellas memorias felices.

Fui hasta la sala, levantando platos sucios y vasos, acomodando una almohada o dos y tirándolas de regreso al sofá. Suspiré de nuevo. _¿Desde cuándo mi vida se volvió tan… vacía?_

Miré la sala, evaluando la ahora limpia mesa y sofá. Miré las fotos encima del mantel sonriendo para mí misma. Eran fotografías familiares de vacaciones pasadas, con ellos sonriéndome de regreso. Dejé a mis ojos enfocarse a la fotografía de en medio. Era el día de nuestra boda. Lo recuerdo como si solo hubieran pasado unos días, y no años. Edward estaba parado, orgulloso a mi lado vistiendo un esmoquin, con una gran sonrisa. Sus brazo me rodeaba protectoramente, como si estuviera asustado que cambiara de opinión y saliera huyendo.

Mi vestido blanco strapless me hacía ver mucho más alta de lo que era. _Éramos tan jóvenes… y tan enamorados._ Disipé la memoria de mi mente y me giré apagando la luz y dejando atrás los días felices.

Camine de puntillas con mis calcetines, así no despertaría a nadie mientras iba a la habitación de huéspedes. La puerta estaba entreabierta y el pequeño abanico estaba funcionando para mantener el cuarto frío en estas cálidas noches de verano. Me acerqué un poco y lo miré, mi ángel, estaba acostado en la cama. Parecía que le costaba descansar cuando no tomaba su medicación. Su cara parecía tan pacífica e inocente, no un hombre molesto. Su cabello estaba despeinado como siempre, y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, un ronquido escapo de sus labios.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo estuve parada viéndolo dormir, cuando inhale profundamente y me escurrí a la habitación. La lámpara de al lado de su cama, en su cómoda estaba brillando tenuemente. Le quite sus lentes de lectura y levante el libro que se encontraba caído en el piso, y los puse en la cómoda. Me acerqué y suavemente, para no despertarlo, le besé la frente y susurré _"Te amo"_.

Se estiró y por un momento pensé que lo había despertado, pero se quedó quieto, su cara se relajó de nuevo y murmuró algo que no pude entender. Apagué la luz y salí de la habitación, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente y dirigiéndome a la habitación principal.

Tirité mientras entraba a la habitación –no por el frío, esta noche no hacía- sino porque las memorias de nuestro pasado –mío y de Edward- puedan venir a mí. Las alejé tan rápidamente como regresaron, intentando no llorar esta noche. No, esta noche sería la noche en que las lágrimas se detendrían. Me puse mis pijamas –unos shorts de basquetbol y un top- antes de gatear por debajo de las sábanas de la gran cama, dejando la comodidad en el piso. El lado derecho estaba tan vacío, ahora, como lo había estado desde hace un tiempo. Deje salir otro suspiró y me quede mirando al techo, quitando el cabello de mi rostro que tapaba en mis ojos.

"_Dios, o cualquiera que este arriba escuchando. ¿Podrías ayudarme? Por favor. Te lo he estado pidiendo por un tiempo pero aún no he obtenido ninguna respuesta. ¿Podrías hacer un milagro para mejorar un poco las cosas? Algunos días quisiera ya no despertarme más, solo quisiera morir. ¿Por qué no me ayudas? ¿Por qué no le ayudas a él? Te necesitamos." _Esperé, pero después de no recibir ninguna respuesta suspiré. "_Claro, si no deseas ayudarnos, creo que no hay nada que pueda hacer"_

Cerré mis ojos por un segundo, pensando para mí misma _"Lo amo, realmente lo amo. Pero no puedo seguir así, nos está matando lentamente. Así que si estás ahí, y no es mucho pedir, podrías hacer algo para mostrarnos que aún hay esperanza"_

Me quedé en mi lado de mi cama, tomando unos largos respiros para alejar las lágrimas. _No, esta noche no. Por favor esta noche no. _Me supliqué a mí misma mientras apaga la lámpara que estaba en la cómoda a mi lado. _Esta noche, no._

* * *

Cuando desperté, pude escuchar a los pájaros cantar. Gruñí y puse la sábana por encima de mi cabeza. _Cinco minutos más,_ me dije a mi misma. Pero de alguna manera sabía que no tendría esos minutos. Me salí de debajo de las sábanas y mire mi despertador _6:45 a.m._ Bueno, por lo menos no lloré durante la noche.

Me senté rápidamente, en cuanto me di cuenta. No había tenido ninguna pesadilla. Dormí toda la noche sin tener ninguna pesadilla. Tal vez la última vez que eso sucedió, fue hace tres años. Sonreí a mí misma, mareada ante la idea de tener que recordar los horribles eventos de hace tres años. Salí de la cama, y me dirigí al baño a lavarme la cara y cepillar mis dientes. En cuanto el agua fría toco mi cara, no pude evitar sentir una chispa de esperanza en mí. _¿Será hoy, el día en que las cosas cambien?_

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, dándome cuenta: no era un sueño. La pequeña cicatriz aún seguí ahí, encima de mi ceja izquierda, un pequeño y permanente recordatorio de cómo era la vida. Inhalé, alejando las lágrimas. Tomé mi cepillo dental y me comencé a cepillar fuertemente, regañándome por ser tan estúpida. _Si tuvieras suerte, Bella, los tres últimos años no hubieran pasado. Eres tan crédula al pensar que las cosas mejorarían hoy._

Me amarré el cabello en una cola de caballo, me puse unos jeans azules y un top azul sencillo. Sabía que tenía un largo día ante mí. Era miércoles, después de todo.

Mientras continuaba con mis pensamientos, escuché al teléfono sonar. Corrí para tomarlo del escritorio antes de que pudiera despertar a Edward. _"¿Hola?"_ Respondí en un susurró.

"_¿Bella? ¿Por qué susurras? ¿Qué sucede?"_

Me reí de misma al darme cuenta que estaba en el piso de arriba por lo que no tenía que susurrar. _"Lo siento Alice. Olvide que estaba arriba. ¿Qué pasa?"_ Pregunté casualmente

"_Oh, nada realmente. Solo quería saber __cómo estás…"_ Cortó, eso solo podía significar que quería algo.

"_Bueno, nada nuevo ha pasado desde que me llamaste ayer. Todo sigue igual ¿Qué hay de ti?"_ Pregunté tímidamente, esperando que captara el punto.

"_Mmm… bueno… Jasper pensaba… que si…"_

"_¿Qué quiere, Alice?"_ Presioné, sabiendo que el favor no era completamente para Jasper.

"_Jasper quiere ir a visitar a Edward"_ Dijo rápidamente.

Suspiré. _"Alice, no sé si hoy sea un buen día…"_

"_Oh, vamos Bella"_ Gimoteó, tratando de convencerme de cualquier manera posible_."Han pasado seis meses desde que alguien ha sido capaz de visitarlo… Jasper extraña a su mejor amigo… y yo extraño a mi hermano…"_

"_Ya te lo dije, él no quiere que nadie venga"_ Suspiré _"Alice, por favor no me hagas esto ahora, tengo que preparar el desayuno…"_ Traté de luchar contra las súplicas de Alice, pero era casi imposible.

Suspiró impacientemente. _"Por lo menos, ¿podríamos vernos para almorzar, ir de compras o lo que sea?"_

"_No lo sé, sabes que no me gusta dejarlo solo si no hay necesidad…" _Escuché un golpe del piso de abajo seguido de una corriente de maldiciones. _"Escucha Alice, me tengo que ir, luego te llamo"_

Ya una vez derrotada, Alice se enfurruño _"Te voy a secuestrar si no me dejas verte pronto. Dile a Edward que lo quiero, ¿por favor? Nada es lo mismo sin él…"_

Asentí. _"Ok, adiós, Alice"_ Dije rápidamente mientras colgaba el teléfono y lo tiraba a la cama. Rápidamente bajé las escaleras, tratando de no caer. _"¿Edward?"_ Le llamé _"¿Estás bien?"_

Lo podía escuchar desde el otro lado del pasillo, aún seguía maldiciendo. En cuanto llegué a la puerta, sabía que él me había escuchado ir.

"_No entres"_ Gruñó.

Cerré mis ojos y tomé un largo respiro, abrí las puertas de cualquier manera. Cuando abrí mis ojos, casi grite por lo que vi _"¡Oh, Edward!"_

Su cuerpo estaba en el piso en una posición fetal, sus brazos estaban fuertemente pegados a su pechó. Escanee rápidamente el cuarto buscando su silla de ruedas para acercársela. Fue muy estúpido de mi parte no acercarla a su cama, anoche antes de irme a dormir. _Si Alice no hubiera llamado, hubiera estado aquí…_

"_Te dije que no entraras, ¿qué parte no entendiste?" _Gritó mientras sus manos se aferraban a la cama, tratándose de jalarse hacia arriba.

Intenté no llorar, sabiendo que él no quería molestarse conmigo. _"Edward déjame ayudarte_" Dije, agachándome para ayudarlo a levantarlo.

"_No"_ Gruñó, mirando al piso, a cualquier lugar menos mi cara _"No quiero que me veas así"_

"_Edward, tienes que dejarme ayudarte"_ Me paré y le acerque la silla de ruedas. Él la tomo y con ayuda de sus brazos se sentó en ella fácilmente. Tres años le han sido suficiente tiempo para practicar. Bueno, por lo menos ahora usa su silla de ruedas.

Lo miré silenciosamente dirigirse a su closet y abrir la puerta. Pasó su mano por su cabello bronce, mientras veía detenidamente al closet_. "La playera gris"_ Dijo casi en un susurró, sabiendo que no podría tomarla desde donde estaba.

Caminé lentamente, tome la playera y le quite la hombrera para pasársela. Lo vi quitarse la playera de su pijama y tirarla a la canasta de ropa sucia. Me quedé viendo su pecho, fascinada por sus pectorales, su fuerza corporal ha incrementado con los años. Pasó la playera por su cabeza, bajándosela lo más que pudo. _"Gracias"_ Murmuró.

Me forcé a sonreírle. _"De nada, mi guapo esposo. ¿Qué deseas de desayunar?" _Le pregunté casualmente mientras me inclinaba y le besé la frente. Me dirigí a la cocina, sabiendo que él me seguiría cuando estuviera listo.

Empecé a sacar los ingredientes del refrigerador: huevos, leche, jugo, tocino. Tenía mi cabeza metida en el refrigerador cuando lo oí venir.

Suspiró sonoramente. _"Bella, siento haberte gritado ésta mañana… no tenía derecho…"_

Sacudí mi cabeza, dejándole saber que no estaba molesta con él. _"No te disculpes Edward. No debí haber entrado después que me dijeras que no lo hiciera; es sólo que estaba muy preocupada por ti"_ Puse una sartén en la estufa y la dejé calentarse mientras batía los huevos en una sartén con sal y pimienta.

"_Es solo que… yo…" _Estaba buscando las palabras y sus puños golpearon la mesa, haciendo brincar del susto. _"Maldita sea, Bella, odio estar así… ser quién ahora soy…"_

Dejé de batir los huevos y me senté en una silla junto a él. Tomé una de sus manos entre las mías. _"Edward, debes dejar de odiarte por esto. Hice un voto en la salud y la enfermedad. Bueno, ahora es el tiempo de la enfermedad, pero te pondrás mejor. Todos los días estás mejorando. Además Érica dijo que estas cosas toman tiempo"_ Traté de tranquilizarlo, haciendo círculos en su mano con mi pulgar. _Pero tienes que intentarlo._ Pensé para mí misma, egoístamente.

Edward se había rendido después de un año de rehabilitación. Después… del accidente… los doctores estaban seguros que podría volver a usar sus piernas después de unas cuantas sesiones de terapia intensiva. Edward trabajó duros los primeros ocho meses, pero luego de obtener los mínimos resultados, su esperanza decayó. Después de un año, renunció completamente. Se rehusó a ver a sus familiares y amigos, e incluso por unas pocas semanas me dejó de hablar. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por no ser capaz de mejorar. No importaba cuantas veces animaba, nunca era suficiente. Después de un año de eso, Edward se quedaba en cama, mucho, solo salía para bañarse o comer. Había perdido toda esperanza, y en ese momento pensé que incluso había perdido la esperanza en mí. Nuestro matrimonio estaba destrozándose porque él se dio por vencido en todo.

Finalmente, luego de una peleáramos y yo saliera de la casa por toda la noche, él entró en razón. Cuando regresé, Edward prometió que regresaría a rehabilitación. Pero eso no resolvió nada, aún sigue sin dejar que sus amigos y familia le visiten –excepto en navidad-. Su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Me miró con los ojos llenos de culpa y vergüenza. _"No sé porque te quedaste conmigo"_ Dijo suavemente. _"No merezco que nadie tan bondadoso como tú"_

Sacudí mi cabeza. _"Eso no tiene sentido, Edward Cullen, y tú lo sabes. La verdad es que te amo, y tú hiciste un voto para amarme por siempre, por lo que tú eres el que está conmigo" _Le sonreí y saqué mi lengua, que le pareció entretenido. Me paré. _"Ahora, ¿qué te parece si preparo el desayuno? Érica vendrá pronto por tu sesión en casa, es miércoles"._

Él asintió se acercó para verme cocinar. _"¿Cómo dormiste anoche?"_ Preguntó, juzgando mis reacciones para saber si mentía o no.

"_¿Sabes? Dormí toda la noche y no tuve ni una pesadilla. Creo que eso es para celebrarse"_ Le sonreí dulcemente. _"Y tú estabas muy dormido cuando te fui a ver anoche, Sr. Todavía tenías puesto tus lentes"_ Sonreí ante la memoria de un Edward tan angelical.

Terminé el desayuno, y nos serví a ambos un plato. Edward comió en silencio, pero su humor estaba un poco más animado desde el incidente de la mañana. Espero que hoy sea el día que haga la diferencia.

El timbre sonó, y me fui a verlo. Abrí la puerta revelando a una sonriente Érica, cargando una bolsa con instrumentos que utilizaría para la sesión de rehabilitación de Edward, hoy. _"¡Hola, Bella!"_ Dijo animadamente.

Sonreí ante su calidez. _"Hola, Érica, pasa"_ Abrí más la puerta para que pudiera pasar.

Se paró en la entrada y me susurró. _"¿Cómo está hoy?"_

Estaba a punto de contestarle pero escuche a alguien toser fuertemente y vi que Edward ya estaba en el recibidor. _"Tal vez este paralizado, pero ciertamente no estoy sordo, señoritas. Estoy bien, Érica, gusto en verte"_

Me sonrojé, llena de vergüenza de que Edward nos atrapara hablando de él. Se fue a la sala sin decir una palabra.

Érica lo siguió a la sala. Usualmente, no me quedaba a ver la sesiones de Edward; utilizaba ese tiempo para ir al supermercado u otras cosas. Odiaba dejar solo a Edward, y él se rehusaba a ir conmigo. Tomé mi celular y mi bolso y fui hasta la sala. _"Edward, voy a salir por unos momentos ¿necesitas algo?"_

Me miró mientras Érica escribía algunas notas en su libreta. _"¿Podrías traerme mis pastillas para el dolor?"_

Asentí. _"Claro. Regreso en un momento." _Caminé rápidamente hasta él, lo besé en la mejilla. Edward y yo difícilmente nos besamos en los labios porque está tan molesto consigo mismo por su discapacidad de poder cuidarme 'como un verdadero hombre'. Nuestra intimidad se ha vuelto nula desde el accidente. Nunca presioné a Edward, esperando que él lo regresara a su paso.

Sonrió ligeramente. _"Te amo"_ dijo mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

Me paré y me di vuelta, una gran sonrisa se asomaba en mi cara. _"Yo también te amo, Edward"_

No me lo había dicho en días. _Tal vez las cosas sí estén mejorando,_ pensé mientras salía de la casa, ya estaba llamando a Alice mientras me escondía del abrasador sol.

* * *

Me sentí mal por no mencionárselo, iba a ver a Alice en un café de camino a mis recados. Ella ya había decido que me acompañaría al supermercado. La vería en un Starbucks cercano.

"_¡Bella!"_ Chilló, saltando en cuanto me vio salir del Volvo plateado de Edward. Desde que mi camioneta murió hace dos años, y Edward no pudiendo conducir, no deje que me comprar un auto nuevo.

Alice vino corriendo hasta mí, jalándome en un fuerte abrazo. _"Eh, hola a ti también, Alice"_

Sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desdibujo en cuanto vio mi vestimenta. _"Bella, sé que no sales mucho, ¿pero no podrías usar las ropas que di la pasada navidad?"_

Negué con la cabeza. _"¿Y hacerle saber a Edward dónde voy? No lo creo"_

Ella me miró tristemente. _"¿Crees que algún día nos vuelva a hablar?"_

"_Yo creo que sí. Tenía buen humor esta mañana. Incluso me dijo que me amaba"_ Sonreí estúpidamente ante la memoria de lo que sucedió en la sala.

Ella soltó una risita. _"¡Oh, Bella! ¡Es TAN genial! ¡Vamos, hay un chocolate frío esperando adentro con tu nombre en él!"_ Exclamó y me jaló al Starbucks para ordenar nuestras bebidas.

"_Asegúrese que sea descafeinado"_ Sonreí y le dije al cajero, provocando que Alice me enviara una mirada asesina.

"_Yo quiero un expreso doble en mi frapuchino de chocolate venti"_ Le dijo a la cajera, mientras me daba un codazo cuando rodé lo ojos, nunca dejó de sonreír,

Después de que nos dieran nuestros cafés, fuimos al supermercado. Alice estuvo hablando todo el camino, contándome de los Cullen y nuestros amigos. _"Papá y mamá están planeando que toda la familia tomemos un crucero para el otoño, incluso creo que Emmett y Rosalie van a ir este año; sabes que tan difícil es para él tener tiempo libre"_ Emmett era un abogado en asuntos médicos, siguiendo lo mapas que pudo los pasos de su padre, todos nos sorprendimos cuando eligió esa carrera tan seria.

Sonreí tristemente, sabiendo que ese sería otro viaje que Edward y yo nos perderíamos. Traté de no amargarme, pero no pude evitar sentirme triste porque Edward haya alejado a todo su familia desde el accidente.

Alice me miró cautelosamente, poniendo una mano sobre la mía. _"Podrían ir, Bella"_ Dijo suavemente, sabiendo lo que estaba pensado. _"Tú misma dijiste que él podría mejorar. Todavía quedan tres meses"_

"_Gracias, Alice, pero creo que __solo un milagro podría hacer que Edward considerara salir de casa, y menos ir a un crucero con su familia"_

Mientras caminábamos en el supermercado tiraba cosas al carrito. Más pan, mantequilla, harina, pechugas de pollo, chuletas, algunos vegetales frescos, y los ingredientes para hacer el postre favorito de Edward: pie de mousse de chocolate. Quería hacer algo especial para él, dado que estaba de buen humor.

"_Bueno, cualquier cosa es posible. Tengo fe en que el vendrá. No puedo perder la fe en él, Bella. Me asusta pensar en qué pasaría si él no mejora". _Dijo en un susurró, luchando contra las lágrimas.

Apreté su mano en señal de apoyo mientras iba a la farmacia por las pastillas para el dolor de Edward.

* * *

El resto del viaje fue igual, Alice lanzando indirectas de que quería ir conmigo y darle una 'sorpresa' a Edward, ya que andaba de buen humor. Le dije que no era una buena idea mientras la dejaba en su auto, ya de regreso al Starbucks.

"_¡Oh, Bella! ¡Es que lo extraño demasiado! Las cenas familiares __no son lo mismo. No está bien lo que Edward hace. Está siendo egoísta"_ Se enfurruño en su asiento, negándose a bajarse.

Puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros. _"Alice"_ Intenté persuadirla, pero ellahizo _ese_ puchero. Tenía solo dos segundos para endurecerme o iba a perder y ella lo sabía.

"_Bella, serán solo 5 minutos. ¿No te gustaría ver a tu hermana feliz?"_

Suspiré. Espere un largo tiempo. _"CINCO minutos, Mary Alice Hale. Solo cinco minutos. Ni uno más. Y si Edward me mata, tú serás la que se hará cargo de él por la eternidad"_

Saltaba de la emoción y reía. _"¡Oh, gracias, gracias Bella! ¿Puede venir Jasper? ¿Por favor?"_

"_¡Absolutamente no!"_ Su sonrisa cayó. _"Es sólo que no quiero presionarlo Alice. Por favor, esto de por si va a afectarle"_

Asintió. _"Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Quiero ver a mi hermano!"_

* * *

Alice me jaló hasta la entrada ya que aparqué el auto. Pasamos la puerta, Érica ya se no estaba. Miré mi reloj de muñeca, había acabado temprano. Esta no podía ser una buena señal. Inhalé profundamente y entramos, grité. _"Edward, ya regresé"_

Solo obtuve silencio. Puse las bolsas de compra en la meseta de la cocina y me dirigí a la sala. Lo vi sentado en su silla mirando el patio trasero, de espaldas a mí.

"_Edward, ¿Cómo fue tu sesión?" _Le pregunte cautelosamente, esperando buenas noticias.

Él suspiró. _"Aún sigo en la silla, ¿o no?"_ Sus palabras me dolieron.

Me acerqué a él, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Sentí a su cuerpo tensarse. _"¿Érica dijo algo que te molesto?"_

"_Estoy cansado de luchar por algo que nunca pasará"_

"_Sí lo lograrás. Solo tienes que tener fe…"_

"_¡Ya no puedo más!"_ Comenzó pero fue cortado por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. _Demonios,_ pensé.

Él se volteó y se encontró con una muy animada Alice. _"¡Edward, oh, Edward, estoy tan feliz de verte!"_

Edward me miró a ver fríamente, sabiendo que esto era mi culpa. _"Alice"_ dijo sin ninguna emoción.

Ella se acercó. _"Bueno, veo que has estado trabajando. Pero parece que no te has afeitado. Tsk, tsk. Jasper te manda saludos, y por supuesto también Emmett y Rosalie; mamá y papá te extrañan mucho. ¡Edward no deberías…" _Estaba divagando.

"_No, TÚ no deberías estar aquí. Pensé que les había dicho que no quería visitantes."_ Gruñó, y se giró a mí. _"Pensé que te había dicho lo mismo"_

Me estremecí. _"¡Vamos Edward! ¡Alice es tu hermana! Tu familia se preocupa por ti. Ellos deben pensar que te tengo encerrado aquí con mis tontas excusas",_ Declaré, diciendo los tan familiares argumentos que le había dicho miles de veces.

"_Bueno, Alice, ahora puedes ir a casa y decirles a todos cómo su precioso Edward __sigue atorado en esta maldita silla. Y si no te importa, apreciaría que te fuera de una vez"_ Dijo fríamente.

Los ojos de Alce se llenaron de lágrimas mientras asentía lentamente. Después de un segundo, sacudió la cabeza, golpeando su pie con una mano en su cadera. _Oh, ahí viene,_ pensé.

"_¿Sabes qué Edward? Ya no me importa una mierda que quieres, haz estado en esta casa por más de dos años innecesariamente. ¡Es absurdo! ¿No ves lo que haces? ¡Te estás escondiendo! No estás ayudando a nadie, tu familia te extraña y tú solo te sientas y sientes lastima por ti mismo, todos los días. Sin mencionar que retienes a Bella."_

"_Alice, tú no entiendes…" _Comenzó Edward.

"_No, Edward, eres TÚ quién no entiende. Piensas que nos haces un favor al alejarte de nosotros. Sabes que Bella jamás te dejaría. Por amor de Dios, tengo que esperar hasta que la enfermera venga a tu casa para poder ver a Bella, por solo 15 minutos. Y tú no te das cuenta de eso. ¿por qué? Si amarás a Bella tanto como dices deberías ver que ¡también la estás lastimando! No puedes alejarla de su familia. ¿Cómo puedes tratarla así? ¿Cómo puedes tratarnos a todos así? Solo queremos ayudarte" _Las lágrimas corrían en su ahora furiosa cara.

"_Alice, creo que deberías irte",_ le dije suavemente, sin moverme del lado de Edward. Si esta era la vida que él quería, yo me quedaría a su lado.

Ella sacudió su cabeza en desacuerdo. _"¿Ves de lo que hablo? Mira lo que le haces a ella, a mí, ni siquiera puedes imaginar cómo mamá y papá están sufriendo…"_

"_Alice, ¡ya es SUFICIENTE!"_ Rugió Edward, mirándola con ojos furiosos. Apuntó a la puerta. "_¿Te vas a ir o tendré que sacarte a patadas yo mismo?"_

Se giró para irse, hablando tan bajo que no la escuchaba. _"Me gustaría que me sacarás. Por lo menos así, tal vez te sentías humano de nuevo"_ Dijo yendo hacia la puerta.

Mi corazón se detuvo. Miré a Edward, y luego a Alice. La estaba perdiendo, la estábamos perdiendo. _"¡Alice!"_ Le llamé mientras corría a la puerta. _"Alice, lo siento tanto"_

Se giró hacia mí. _"No me vengas con esa mierda, Isabella Cullen. Entiendo que tu lealtad este con Edward, y no puedo culparte por eso, él es tu esposo. Pero si las cosas no cambian pronto se pondrán peor. Él no debería alejarte de nosotros, Bella. Si no quiere vernos, mínimo te debería dejar visitarnos"_

Tomé un profundo respiro, intentado luchar contra las lágrimas. _"Él no me tiene atrapada"_

Me miró a los ojos, había rabia en los de ella. _"¡Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?!"_

"_Alice, él no me mantiene aquí. ¡P__ero no lo puedo dejar sólo! ¿Y si le sucede algo? ¡Jamás podría perdonármelo!"_

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. _"¿Ves? Aún no lo entiendes. Con él negándose a salir, el te mantiene atrapada aquí."_ Suspiró. _"Me tengo que ir. Llámame"_ Me dio un beso en la mejilla y un ligero apretón antes de irse a su auto.

Me paré viéndola irse en su auto. Después de un momento, me dirigí adentro. Cerré la puerta suavemente, y me fui a la cocina escapando de Edward por unos instantes hasta que se calmara. Pero él me conocía muy bien. Ahí estaba, sentado en medio de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados, esperándome.

"_Edward"_ Comencé.

El sacudió su cabeza. _"No, necesito decirte algo"_

Asentí lentamente.

Él me veía fríamente. _"Y tal vez no te guste"_

* * *

Aquí está el Fic que les decía.... ¿es de su agrado? ¿no? ¿sí? ¿qué piensan de la actitud de Edward? ¿la de Bella? ¿y la de Alice? Todo dejenlo en un Review...

Si desean que continue con la traducción solo dejen Reviews!!! Podría dar un regalito al primero... aun nada decidido... pero bueno...

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, Garret, varios o TODOS¡! xD _


	2. Huracán Edward

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de Little Miss Whitlock, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

**

* * *

**

One Step at a Time

**By: Little Miss Whitlock**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**Huracán Edward**

Tomé un largo respiró y me senté en la mesa de la cocina. _Aquí vamos de nuevo,_ pensé para mí misma. Lo miré a él, sus ojos parecían taladrarme.

"_Bella,"_ dijo mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello. _¿Cuánto tiempo has estado viendo a Alice sin decirme?"_

Miré abajo hacia la mesa, concentrándome en mis manos. _"Un tiempo"_

"_¿Y exactamente cuánto es 'un tiempo, Bella?"_ Me preguntó con un tono acusador.

Lo miré a ver, la culpa parecía estar escrita en toda mi cara. _"Edward, escucha –nunca tuve intención de molestarte..."_

Él me miró y me pregunto lentamente y sin emoción alguna, _"¿Cuánto?"_

"_No sé, comenzó hace unos pocos meses después que no dejarás que tu familia venga. Edward, sabes que no siento como si me retuvieras, ¡lo juro!"_ Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. _"¡No te hago responsable todo lo que paso hace tres años! Te prometí que nunca me alejaría de tu lado y ¡nunca lo haré! Solo voy a la tienda por las cosas que necesito… pero es difícil. Es difícil no ver a nadie, ellos son mi, no, nuestra familia. Extraño estar con gente que es feliz, que no solo se sienta y tiene lástima por sí misma, ¡que desea vivir!"_

"_Es lo que piensas, ¡¿Qué deseo morir?! Bella, si eso fuera verdad ya ¡me hubiera suicidado hace años!"_ Podía ver que estaba molesto por mi acusación.

"_Todo lo que sé es que no quieres visitarlos, incluso entiendo que tengas miedo de salir de la casa. Pero, Edward, ¿por qué no los dejas venir? ¿Por qué no los llamas? Nunca tomas las llamadas de Esme, de todos... ¡Ella es tu madre!"_

"_No entiendes…"_ Comenzó mientras veía a cualquier parte excepto mi cara, avergonzado de cómo se comportaba.

"_¡Entonces, hazme entender!"_ Sentía a mi ira salir de mí.

"_No es fácil, vivir así,"_ con su mano señalo la silla de ruedas. _"Me siento… incompleto. Siento que nunca volveré a ser él que era antes. Ya no soy lo suficientemente bueno. Y si no puedo ser lo suficientemente bueno, ¿qué me queda? No quiero que ellos me vean así, teniendo que vivir de esta manera. Por supuesto amo a mi familia y la extraño, pero ¡no quiero que me vean así! Alice tenía razón."_ Suspiró mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello y miraba hacia su regazo.

Lo miré directamente, _"Alice tenía razón ¿en qué?"_

Suspiró de nuevo, _"te estoy reteniendo. Lo sé, nunca te dije que no podías visitarlos o estar con ellos, pero Alice tiene razón. Eres demasiado buena como para dejarme solo, deseas quedarte aquí para ayudarme. Y lo sé, nunca de dije que podías salir, porque, Bella, tú eres todo lo que me queda. Hice que todos los demás se alejarán. Me siento tan terrible por no presionarte para que pasaras más tiempo con ellos."_

Sacudí mi cabeza. _"No, Edward, no es tu culpa. Mira, tendremos que pensar en algo. Eres demasiado miserable, puedo verlo. Y la familia también es miserable. Tiene que haber algo…"_ Espera que él llegara a la misma conclusión que yo, aunque dudaba que él fuera el que se ofreciera.

Tomó en puente de su nariz entre sus dedos, frustrado por todo lo que estaba pasando. _"No si estoy listo para todo eso, si ellos me perdonaran. Tal vez deberías tomarte un tiempo e ir una semana con mis padres o algo por el estilo. Te dará la oportunidad de relajarte y disfrutar su compañía."_

"_¿Quién te ayudará? ¡No puedes estar solo una semana! ¿Y si algo pasa?"_ Comencé a entrar en pánico, _¿a caso él estaba loco?_

"_Podemos contratar a alguien para que se quede conmigo una semana," _dijo como si ya hubiera resuelto el problema con gran facilidad.

"_Oh, no ¡de ninguna manera! Edward no te voy a dejar en las manos de…"_

"_¿Alguien altamente entrenado y profesional?"_ Preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara, pensó que ya había ganado.

"_¡Ese no es el punto y lo sabes!"_

"_Entonces, ¿Qué quieres, Bella? Querías un cambio y te estoy dando una opción."_

Negué, sacudiendo mi cabeza. _"¿Qué tal esto? Te dará dos opciones, y tú escogerás una. Tal vez ninguna te guste, pero esa son tus opciones."_

Lo pensó por un segundo, y luego me miró a ver. _"¿Te harán feliz?"_

Asentí, sabiendo que él no me podía negar nada que quisiera.

"_Escuchémoslas,"_ suspiró, sabiendo que había perdido la batalla.

"_O, opción uno: invitamos a tus padres a quedarse unos días, con una cena familia que incluye a Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice."_ Miré su expresión facial, estaba tensa. _"O, opción dos…"_ Dejé pasar el suspenso.

"_¿Qué puede ser peor que la opción uno?"_ Murmuró.

Sonreí. _"Emmett se queda contigo toda una semana mientras estoy con Carlisle y Esme."_

Él me miró directamente. _"¿Estás LOCA? ¡¿Me dejarías en las manos de Emmett Cullen?! ¿Sabes lo que podría pasarme?"_

Asentí. _"Escoge."_

"_¡Lo hiciste apropósito! Intentas que deje venir a mi familia, sabiendo muy bien que yo NUNCA dejaría a Emmett cuidarme por UNA SEMANA. Toda una semana. Bella."_ Se había dado cuenta de que intentaba hacer. _"Sabes, creo que te subestime."_

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho engreídamente. _"Bueno, ¿cuál va a ser, Edward?" Toda la familia y una cena con tus padres, o siete días con Emmett?"_

Lo pensó por un segundo antes de posicionar sus manos en la ruedas de su silla. _"Ninguna."_

Mi orgullo se sentía como si lo acabaran de abofetear. _¿Perdona?"_

"_Dije 'ninguna'. Mira, Bella, se que quieres que las cosas mejoren. ¡Pero esas dos opciones hacen que me quiera tirar de un acantilado! Lo siento, pero simplemente no puedo… por lo menos no ahora."_ Se empujó a sí mismo fuera de la habitación hacia su cuarto, donde escuché cerrar la puerta de un portazo y una maldición. Recosté mi cabeza contra la mesa, sobre mis brazos. Esto se salió de control. Tal y como no quería que sucediera. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y las dejé. Por el momento, estaba muy molesta con Edward, y conmigo misma, las palabras de Alice se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez.

"_Pero si las cosas no cambian pronto, se pondrán peor."_

Me debía de haber quedado dormida después de llorar en la mesa. Miré al reloj del microondas: 4:30 p.m. Siete horas antes de que este horrible día, que había comenzado muy bien, terminara.

* * *

Han pasado dos meses desde la visita 'sorpresa' de Alice a la casa, y de la pelea que Edward y yo tuvimos. Alice tenía razón las cosas empeoraron. Edward y yo raramente nos hablamos desde ese día, y ninguno de los dos se ha disculpado. Los dos éramos muy testarudos para admitir que estuvimos fuera de lugar, aunque pienso que esta vez yo no lo estaba. De acuerdo, había intentado arrinconar a Edward, cuando debí de haber aceptado su propuesta de pasar unos días con Carlisle y Esme, pero el cambio no se suponía que era solo para mí, se suponía que era para los _dos_.

Como sea, desde entonces, he estado saliendo más de la casa para ver a Alice. Aún no he visto a otros miembros de la familia, no quería presionar mi suerte. Pero una vez cuando fui a ver a Alice por almorzar, Rosalie estaba 'por casualidad' en el mismo restaurante, lo que me hizo estar más feliz de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo. Esa noche en la cena, Edward hizo un comentario sarcástico de mi buen humor. Pero no me importo, estaba muy feliz para que me molestara. Además, aún estaba molesta con él.

Así que, ahora era septiembre, y Edward parecía que iba a pedir una tregua en nuestra pelea. Él me dejó una nota en la nota que decía simplemente.

_Lo estoy intentando. Lo prometo._

Decidí que ya no sería tan severa con él. Ahora era miércoles de nuevo, y estaba haciendo waffles para Edward para mostrarle que le estaba dando otra oportunidad. No lo escuché entrar a la cocina, yo estaba tarareando una estúpida canción cuando lo escuché reír. Sobresaltada, brinqué y en el proceso, le arroje un poco de masa a la cara.

Ambos nos miramos el uno al otro por un segundo antes de reírnos. Debimos de vernos muy estúpidos, pero desde otro ángulo la situación era muy graciosa.

"_¡Edward, me asustaste! No te escuché entrar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?"_ Dije, con mi mano en mi pecho, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Cuando me calme, le pasé una toalla para limpiarse el rostro.

"_Lo suficiente,"_ dijo mientras se asomaba en su rostro una sonrisa torcida. Se empujó hasta la mesa mientras yo asentaba un plato frente a él.

Me senté, comiendo en silencio, nerviosa de romper el buen que estábamos teniendo.

Si no hubiera estada tan callada, casi no hubiera escuchado a Edward llamarme. _"¿Bella?"_

Se me cayó el tenedor y lo miré. _"¿Sí, Edward?"_

"_Bueno, tu cumpleaños se acerca. ¿Y me estaba preguntando que te gustaría?"_

"_Sabes que nunca me ha gustado que me den regalos," _le dije suavemente, jugando con un trozo de waffle en mi plato.

"_Lo sé, pero pensé que sería más fácil se este año me dices que te gustaría."_

"_No quiero…" _se prendió un foco en mi cabeza. "_… de hecho_… no… es mucho…"le dije sugestivamente.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron ante la posibilidad que quisiera algo caro. _"No, Bella, nada es mucho para ti. Por favor, dime."_

Brinqué cuando Edward puso su mano en mi antebrazo, robándomelo del jardín Zen que había hecho con mis waffles. Lo miré a los ojos con incertidumbre. _"¿Estás seguro?"_

"_Dilo… lo que quieras. Dilo y será tuyo. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer."_

Bajé la mirada nerviosamente, tomando un profundo respiro antes de mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo. _"Quiero tener una cena con tu familia… en casa de tus padres."_ Sostuve el aliento esperando por su respuesta.

Desde el rabillo de mi ojo, lo vi pasarse una mano por el cabello, un obvio signo de frustración.

"_Dijiste lo que quisiera…"_ lo puse aprueba, batiendo mis pestañas.

"_Lo pensaré."_

Mi mandíbula se debió de haber caído al suelo cuando lo escuché. Espera, ¿realmente dijo eso? Lo miré. _"Edward, ¿qué quieres decir?"_

"_Dije que lo pensaría. Eso no significa que vayas y llames a Alice para comenzar a planear la cena, Bella. Realmente lo estoy intentando."_

Sonreí y le besé su frente. _"Es todo lo que pido. Gracias."_

_

* * *

_Me giré para apagar mi despertador que seguí sonando, pero cuando lo hice, me di cuenta que no estaba en mi cama. Me paré, quitándome el cabello de la cara. _¿Por qué estaba en el sofá? _Me quité la frazada, mientras la veía como si fuera un alien. _No recuerdo ponérmela. _Miré mi reloj, 8:55 a.m. Tomé un largo respiro antes de llamarlo._ "¿Edward?"_

Un minuto después lo escuché venir a la habitación. _"¿Estás bien?"_

"_Sí, por supuesto, estoy… ¿qué sucedió anoche?"_ Estaba muy confundida.

Él se pasó la mano por el cabello, suspirando pesadamente. _"Bueno, no estoy muy seguro. Todo lo que sé es que entré a la cocina por un poco de agua antes de ir a dormir, y te vi durmiendo en el sofá. Te puse esa frazada para que no tuvieras frío. Te hubiera llevado a tu cama pero…"_ Cortó su discurso tristemente, sus ojos me miraban directamente.

Sabía exactamente que era lo que no podía decir, _sabes que estoy paralizado, Bella, así que no puedo ser un hombre real y cargar a mi esposa al piso de arriba, ponerla en la cama, y acostarme a su lado. _Traté de alejar la tristeza y le di una pequeña sonrisa. _"Gracias. ¿Tienes hambre?"_

"_No," _contestó. _"Ya he desayunado. Pero tu tal vez deberías bañarte."_

"_¿Y eso por qué?"_ Pregunté, sorprendida por su audacia.

Él miró hacia la puerta de cristal del patio y luego a mí. _"Porque Alice estará pronto aquí y tú sabes qué pasa cuando tú estás lista y ella está aquí."_

Juro que mi mandíbula cayó al suelo. _"¿A-A-Alice viene?" _Sentí a mi cuerpo tensarse, preparándose para una pelea.

Él asintió. _"Quiero que salgas y tengas un poco de diversión. Sé que salir de compras con Alice no es exactamente tu actividad favorita, pero te mantendrá fuera de la casa. Yo estaré bien, lo prometo, Bella. Jasper se va a quedar conmigo mientras no estás."_

Sentí como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque cardiaco. Mis pulmones estaban sobretrabajando y mi garganta no me dejaba tomar aire fresco. _"¿J-J-Jasper?"_

Él rió un poco. _"Veo que a estas alturas haz comenzado a tartamudear. Ahora ve, antes de que ella llegue. Estás apestando la sala,"_ me bromeó.

Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para pensar. Caminé hasta él, me incliné un poco, y le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y apreté su mano como un silencioso gracias. Me apresuré a las escaleras, emocionada de pasar un tiempo con Alice, y feliz de que Edward dejara a Jasper visitarlo.

"_¿Bella?"_ me llamó.

Me giré, preguntándome si estaba bien. _"¿Sí?"_

Él me sonrió con una sonrisa que no había visto en años. _"Feliz cumpleaños."_

_

* * *

_"_Así que, ¿Lo que me estás diciendo es que fue la idea de Edward?"_ Pregunté, sentada en mi silla mientras Alice le hacía algo a mi cabello.

Ella asintió emocionada, bailando. _"¡Sí, Bella! ¿Acaso no es fantástico? ¡Qué gran presente de cumpleaños! ¡Y también es como un regalo para mí y Jasper, también! Créeme, yo estaba igual de sorprendida que tú cuando recibí su llamada hace dos días…" _jaló mi cabella, asegurando un mechón suelto con un broche.

"_¿Hace dos días? Es decir, no solo está dejando que Jasper venga así nosotras podremos ir de compras, sino que también lo planeo. No lo creo. ¡Dime más!"_

Alice dejó de jugar con mi cabello y giró la silla para verme a la cara, aplicando una ligera capa de maquillaje en mi cara. "_Bueno, Jasper yo estamos…"_

Alcé las manos para detenerla. _"No 'todo', Alice. Solo la parte de Edward," _dije mientras me sonrojaba.

Ella se rió de mí. _"Lo que iba a decir, antes de que la pervertida Bella interrumpiera, era que Jasper y yo estábamos hablando mientras yo envolvía tu presente de cumpleaños cuando el teléfono sonó. Casi muero del shock cuando vi que era el número de Edward. Contesté y de inmediato pregunte si estabas bien, como él y yo no hablamos desde la última vez que vine."_

Asentí, diciéndole que continúe.

"_Dijo que por supuesto tú estabas bien y que yo siempre me preocupaba. Dijo que quería hacer algo lindo para tu cumpleaños, y que sabía que había sido un patán conmigo la última vez, así que pensó que sería buena reconciliación si nos dejaba pasar el día juntas. Y luego, escucha bien esto Bella, incluso se disculpó por alejar a Jasper de su vida, y dijo que ¡le gustaría mucho que Jasper se quedara con él mientras pasábamos el día juntas!"_ Rió emocionada. Alice había espera por un largo tiempo para que Edward dejara a Jasper acercársele.

Sabía que Edward había extraño a Jasper como un loco. La única razón por la que él lo mantenía lejos era porque él no quería a nadie cerca, y también Edward sabía que Jasper era el más sensible de la familia, y si hablara con él, Edward cambiaría su opinión acerca de la rehabilitación. Y Edward no estaba dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo.

Sonreí para mí misma, muy orgullosa por Edward. _"Eso es fantástico, Alice, realmente lo es."_

Puso algo de lip gloss en mis labios y luego me giró hacia el espejo. _"¡Bella, te ves fantástica! ¡Sí que necesitabas un makeover!"_ Se rió, bromeándome.

Me quedé mirando al reflejo en el espejo. Difícilmente me podía reconocer. Había pasado años desde que tenía esta apariencia de muñeca. Me giré un poco para verme de perfil.

"_¡Y aún sigues teniendo un gran trasero!"_ Dijo Alice mientras me daba una pequeña nalgada y salía corriendo de la habitación. _"¡Vamos Bella, no queremos llegar tarde! ¡El centro comercial abrirá pronto y TENEMOS que ser las primeras en entrar!"_

Suspiré, pero sonreí ante mi reflejo. Tomé mi bolso, mientras tiraba mi celular en él. Hoy me sentía genial, ahora solo tenía que bajar y despedirme de Edward.

Comencé a bajar de las escaleras cuando oí a Jasper y a Edward susurrar suavemente en la sala. Intenté quedarme callada para espiarlos, pero siendo la persona torpe que soy, me tropecé en el segundo paso y terminé agarrando el barandal para no caerme. Edward y Jasper alzaron sus cabezas para verme.

"_Bells, ¿Estás bien?"_ Preguntó Jasper, parado frente a mí.

Agité mi mano mientras intentaba esconder mi vergüenza. _"Sí, sí, estoy bien." _Me paré por mí misma. Alice me había vestido con una falda azul marino hasta la rodilla, una blusa de botones blanca y nos zapatos de piso blancos. Mientras me paraba intentaba desaparecer mi sonrojo, miré a Edward. Él estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas, con sus ojos directos a mí.

"_Wow, Bella,"_ es todo lo que pudo decir mientras veía mi vestuario.

"_¿No es mucho?"_ Pregunté nerviosa.

Él negó con la cabeza, sacándose de su propio trance. _"¡Por supuesto que no! Te ves hermosa."_

Caminé hasta él, y lo besé en la frente. _"Chico diviértanse. ¿Ok? Y no hagan ninguna travesura mientras Alice y yo estamos fuera. El número de Charlie está en frigorífico, Jasper, y voy a tener a mi celular conmigo todo el tiempo en caso que…"_

"_En caso de cualquier emergencia te llamaremos, la siesta de Edward es a las tres y asegúrate de cambiarle el pañal primero," _Me bromeó Edward, con una mirada traviesa en los ojos.

"_Ok, Ok. Olviden que dije algo. Los veré luego,"_ contesté mientras salía detrás de Alice, quién ya se dirigía al auto. _"Alice, está bien, llegaremos al centro comercial. Y por el espíritu del buen humor de Edward, ¡Incluso te dejare que me escojas un conjunto!"_

Ella se giró con una gran sonrisa en la cara. _"¡Eso es genial, Bella! Pero tengo algo mejor en mente que un conjunto."_ Buscó algo en su busco y finalmente sacó un pequeño rectángulo de plástico. _"Edward me dio su tarjeta de crédito… y el completo permiso de torturarte como quiera."_

Gruñí. _Nota para mí misma: Tirar a Edward de un acantilado después._

* * *

Después de cuatro horrendas horas, Alice me prometió que no iríamos del centro comercial. Mis pies me estaban matando y no podía esperar para ir a sentarme al auto. Cargando lo que sentía que eran un millón de bolsas de 'cosas que debería' tener tal y como lo declaró Alice, sonreí mientras veía al Porsche amarillo que estaba en el estacionamiento.

"_Estaba pensado,"_ Comenzó Alice mientras me ayudaba a poner las bolas en la cajuela, _"ya que Jasper y Edward nunca pasan tiempo junto, podrías ir a mi casa y pasar un rato mientras les damos un poco más de tiempos."_

Asentí. _"¡Creo que una gran idea! ¡Llamemos a Rosalie también! ¡La extraño tanto! ¿Crees que venga?"_

Alice lo pensó por un segundo. _"Bueno, no creo que ella sepa que Jasper este en tu casa. Y creo que se molestara pensando que Emmett fue excluido, y tal vez también con nosotras por no llamarla para ir de compras."_

"_Oh, Ok, tal vez en otra oportunidad."_ Me asusté en cuanto me di cuenta que ya estábamos en la casa de Alice y Jasper. _¿Qué tan rápido conduce, Alice?_

Alice me sonrió. _"¡Definitivamente! No queremos a un Emmett molesto porque no paso tiempo con los chicos."_

Tan pronto entré me tiré en el sofá. Mis pensamientos se dirigieron a Edward y me preguntaba si estaría bien. Sopesé mis opciones: si lo intentaba llamar, Alice me quitaría mi celular. La escuché estar arriba, parecía que se acababa de quitar sus zapatos. Tomé mi celular y le mandé a Edward un rápido mensaje:

_¿Todo está bien?_

Parecía que pasaron horas antes de que mi celular vibrara, alertándome de un nuevo mensaje de texto.

_Sí, mamá ;)_

Reí para mí misma, guardando el celular en mi bolso. Alice acaba de bajar las escaleras. _"No te acomodes tanto, señorita. ¡Es hora de que te bañes!"_

"_¿Qué? Alice, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?"_

"_¡Es tu cumpleaños, Bella! ¡Necesitas cambiarte de ropa antes de ir a casa!"_

"_Pero, ¿Por qué?"_ Estaba muy confundida.

"_¡Así Edward podrá ver todo lo que compramos para él, tontita!"_ Dijo mientras sostenía una gran bolsa de una tienda que no recordaba haber entrado. Me tomó del brazo y me llevó a arriba, empujándome hacia el baño. _"Bella. Vamos."_

Me bañé rápidamente, lavándome el cabello con el sofisticado shampoo y acondicionador de Alice. Me envolví en una toalla y entré a su habitación donde Alice tenía su tocador. De inmediato me senté en la silla, ya no tenía energía para discutir.

Ella puso su fría mano en mi freten. _"Bella, ¿estás bien?"_

Asentí. _"Sí, ¿por qué?"_

"_Bueno, ¡nunca has aceptado gustosamente que te haga un make over! ¡Creo que el infierno se va a congelar!"_

Reí. _"Estoy demasiada cansada como para discutir contigo ahora. ¡Así que solo hazlo, Alice!"_

Me senté en ese silla por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, pero cuando estaba lista, Alice me ayudó a ponerme el conjunto que ella había escogido. Tan pronto como me giré hacia el espejo, lancé un grito apagado de nuevo: estaba hermosa. _"Oh, Alice, gracias."_

Ella había escogido una falda corta negra, y una blusa de botones azul medianoche con las mangas cubriendo solo los hombros. Unas zapatillas elegantes de piel acentuaban el conjunto.

Aplaudió, sonriendo y brincando al mismo tiempo. _"¡Oh, Edward se va a caer de su silla cuando te vea con esto!"_

Por primera vez en año, me imagine a Edward sonriendo como idiota, parándose de su silla y caminando hacia mí. Una sola lágrima cayó por mi mejilla.

"_Bella, cariño, no llores, por favor. Lo siento."_

Sacudí mi cabeza. _"No, Alice, está bien. No es tu culpa. Vamos a casa."_

* * *

Comencé a sentir retortijones en mi estomago mientras os dirigíamos a la casa de Edward y mía. Esperaba que él estuviera bien, y que no se cayera de su silla, como Alice lo había predicho antes. Eso no sería bueno.

Caminamos hasta la entrada, Alice balbuceaba algo sobre un nuevo vestido Chanel que saldría la próxima temporada. Puse la llave en la cerradura y la abría con un solo movimiento. Estaba muy oscuro. _"¿Edward? ¿Jasper?"_ Les llamé, ansiosa de ver saber que hicieron mientras yo no estaba.

Jasper apareció desde una esquina. Deje soltar un pequeño grito. _"¡Oh, Jasper, me asustaste!"_ Dije, poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho.

Él sonrió. _"Lo siento, Bells. No quería hacer ruido. Edward está dormido."_

Asentí. Él puso su mano sobre su cuello. Y en este punto Alice entró sonriéndole a Jasper. _"¡Jazz!"_

Él le sonrió y le dio un beso. _"Hola, querida."_

No queriendo interrumpir su momento privado y desesperadamente queriendo ir a ver a Edward, salí de la sala. Me quité mis tacones, no queriendo hacer un solo ruido en los piso de madera. Prendí la luz y grité cuando vi la escena que estaba ante mí.

Pude sentir a alguien acercarse atrás de mí, susurrando suavemente. _"Feliz cumpleaños, Bella."_

* * *

_Bueno aquí está el chap... espero que les guste... no tengo mucho que decir... solo que no se impacienten tanto... tengo otras traducciones que hacer..._

_Oh sí!!!! será momento de publicidad: visiten **Fallen Angel **y **Finding Family**_

_por cierto (se esconde abajo de la mesa) comenzaré otra tradución... lo sé, querrán matarme... pero creanme a mi me gusto la historia..._

_Ahora hagan sus apuestas sobre que sucederá en el próximo chap..._

_Recuerdo haber dicho algo sobre el primer review y un regalito... pero no se que podría dar... por cierto la ganadora fue Piita Masen_

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, Garret, varios o TODOS¡! xD _


	3. Regalo de Cumpleaños para Bella

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de Little Miss Whitlock, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

**

* * *

**

One Step at a Time

**By: Little Miss Whitlock**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**Regalo de cumpleaños para Bella.**

"_¡Sorpresa!"_ gritaron unas voces familiares que había amado y extrañado tanto.

Luché contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir mientras sentí a una cálida mano tomar la mía. Giré la cabeza y miré a Alice a mi lado, tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara.

En medio de la habitación, estaban en grupo, frente a mí, mi papá: Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Rosalie, todos sonriendo. ¡No podía creer que todos estuvieran en mi casa! Miré enfrente de Carlisle y ahí estaba Edward en su silla, la mano de Carlisle descansaba orgullosa en el hombro de su hijo. Edward me miraba fijamente, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta.

Emmett fue el primero en correr hasta mí, por supuesto, me atrapó en uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso. _"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bells!"_ Su cuerpo sacudía al mío por su risa.

"_No muy fuerte, Emmett, vas a romperla en dos."_ Reconocería esa voz en donde fuera. Sonreí mientras Emmett me soltaba y Rosalie inmediatamente tiraba sus brazos a mí alrededor. _"Te ves tan sexy Bella. ¡Edward ni siquiera sabe que hacer consigo mismo!"_ susurró en mi oído, una pequeña risa siguió a sus palabras.

Luego estaba mi papá. Él sonrió. _"Bella, te ves genial. Feliz cumpleaños, cariño."_

Sonreí, aún estaba en shock. _"Gracias, papá."_

Esme me abrazó. _"Bella, querida, te extrañamos tanto."_

Carlisle me dio una de sus sonrisas cálidas y también un abrazo. _"Es bueno verte de nuevo."_

"_¡Y ni siquiera es Navidad!"_ Soltó Emmett. Escuché un golpe que solo puedo asumir provino de Rosalie, seguido de un 'ouch' el cual asumo que vino de Emmett.

La única persona a la que quería escuchar aún no decía nada. Vi como Emmett le daba un pequeño sacudón a la silla de Edward, moviéndolo un poco y sacándolo de su trance. Vino hacia mí, y tomando mis manos gentilmente entre las suyas, les dio un beso. _"Bella, te ves… increíblemente hermosa."_

"_Gracias,"_ dije sin aliento, mirándolo. Él, también, se había vestido para la ocasión, vestía una elegante camisa gris, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos para salir. _"Tú tampoco te ves mal."_

Miré de regreso al resto de nuestra familia. _"¿Cómo están- cómo sucedió? Quiero decir…"_ no podía hacer una coherente oración, aún seguía en shock.

"_¿Qué? No creerás que dejaríamos que Alice y Jasper tuvieran toda la diversión el día de tu cumpleaños, ¿o sí? Bells. ¡No podía dejar a Edward con el Sr. Guerra Civil todo el día!"_ Emmett parecía estar orgulloso de sí mismo.

Esme sacudió su cabeza. _"Tendrás que personarlo, estoy muy segura que fue atacado por un oso cuando era un bebé."_ Todos nos reímos.

"_Los invite para cenar, Bella, espero que este bien. Sé que dijiste que querías cenar en casa de mis padres, y esto no lo es exactamente…"_ cortó, nervioso porque estuviera decepcionada.

"_¡Oh, Edward, es perfecto! ¡No me importa si tenemos que cenar aquí!"_ Le dije.

"_Bueno, querida, ese no era el plan,"_ comenzó Esme.

Levanté una ceja hacia Edward. _"¿Cuál era el plan?"_

Vi a Edward tomar un gran respiro. Sabía que él me estaba dando mucho solo con dejar venir a si familia. _"Bueno, Bella, vamos a salir a cenar"_

_

* * *

_

_No podía creer lo que acaba de oír. Espera, ¿oí bien?_

"_¿Sa-sa-salir?"_ tartamudeé.

Carlisle asintió, confirmándolo. _"Es cierto. Tenemos reservaciones para las 6. Así que es mejor que no apuremos."_

Miré a Edward. _"¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?"_

Él asintió. _"Te lo mereces. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo lo que has hecho por mí."_

"_¡Oh, Edward, gracias!"_ Dije mientras me tiraba a abrazarlo. Sus brazos me rodearon cálidamente, dándome un vistazo del viejo Edward que todos solíamos conocer.

* * *

Carlisle hizo reservaciones en un pequeño lugar italiano, lo cual era muy bueno para mí. Mientras menos abarrotado este, más como sería para Edward. Emmett insistió en ir con Edward y conmigo, y Rosalie también se nos unió. Alice y Jasper irían con Carlisle y Esme. Por supuesto, Emmett no había cambio, siempre sería Emmett.

"_Así que, ¿quién está emocionado de que Edward salga al pueblo esta noche en su nueva silla?"_ Bromeó, tratando de aliviar el incómodo silencio. No había notado que estaba sosteniendo mi respiración, esperando a que alguien dijera algo.

Rosalie lo golpeó en el hombro. _"Emmett, realmente eres afortunado de que me haya casado contigo, sino, ahora tendría segundos pensamientos acerca de ti. Deja de ser tan ridículo."_

Edward se rió levemente. _"Es bueno saber que algunas cosas no han cambiado. Está bien, Rose. Creo que he extrañado los tontos comentarios de Emmett."_

Emmett infló su pecho. _"¿Lo ves Rose? A Edward le gusta."_

Miré al espejo retrovisor al tiempo en que ella rodaba los ojos. _"Edward, no lo animes. La cena va a ser muy larga si lo haces."_

Le sonreí cálidamente a Rosalie, quien me vio y me regresó la sonrisa. _"Oh, Bella, ¡deberías haber visto tu cara cuando entraste a la sala! ¡No tenía precio! ¡Estabas tan sorprendida!"_

"_Bueno, es que no me lo esperaba. Cuando Alice me obligó a vestirme, pensé que solo extrañaba a su Barbie. Pero debí de haber sabido que tenía otros motivos." _Miré a Edward y sonreí.

"_No, ella no tenía otros planes, era yo,"_ anunció triunfante. _"Vale la pena pasar toda una tarde con Emmett con tal de ver tu sonrisa."_

Emmett hizo un sonido, por el cual Rosalie le dio un golpe en la nuca y le dijo. _"Cállate."_

Llegamos al restaurant, fue bueno haber venido con Emmett, porque él ayudó a Edward a salir del auto y a subirse a su silla. Los otros ya estaban esperándonos en la mesa. El mesero nos trajo agua y champagne. Charlie alzó su vaso. _"Por Bella, feliz cumpleaños, cariño. Estamos tan felices de poder pasar este día tan especial contigo."_ Fue seguido de una ronda de _"¡Por Bella!"_ y luego el sonido de vasos golpeándose. Un momento de silencio lo siguió mientras todos sorbían del champagne.

Emmett, no queriendo ser opacado por mi padre, alzó también su vaso. _"Por Edward, por dejarnos celebrar otra fiesta familiar que no sea navidad."_ Sentí como Edward se tensaba levente a mi lado, pero aun así alzó su vaso.

El resto de la cena estuvo bien, solo con algunos comentarios de Emmett, pero eran los esperados. Por lo menos hizo la cena lo más entretenida posible.

Después de regreso a la casa, todos me dieron mis presentes. Charlie me dio un libro de cocina. Carlisle y Esme me dieron una tarjeta de regalo de una librería local. Alice y Jasper me dieron unas tarjetas de regalo de algunas tiendas del centro comercial y unas blusas, todas las cuales estoy segura Alice escogió. Emmett y Rosalie me dieron un pase para un spa local, del cual ella, Alice y Esme también tenían uno, así podríamos tener un día de chicas.

Sonreí y los abracé a todos. _"No le puedo agradecer lo suficiente, realmente gracias,"_ dije mientras se formaban lágrimas en los ojos, parpadeé intentando alejarlas.

"_Bueno, ¿qué te dio Eddie?"_ preguntó Emmett.

Sonreí. _"Él me dio a todos ustedes. Es lo mejor presente que puedo pedir."_

Vi a Esme llorar, sonriéndoles a todos. _"Sí, gracias Edward. Fue un hermoso regalo para todos nosotros."_ Puedo decir que realmente extrañaba a su hijo.

Edward asintió, se había quedado callado la mayor parte de la noche. _"Bueno, lo que Bella quiere, Bella obtiene…"_

"_Así que, ¿lo que estás diciendo es que Bella quiere que estés en una silla de ruedas?"_ Dijo Emmett desde su silla, sus manos estaban en sus rodillas, y comenzó el argumento que esperaba no tener que encarar.

"_Emmett."_ Siseó Rosalie.

Edward alzó una mano. _"No, Rose, déjalo hablar."_

Emmett continuó. _"Dijo, no puedo creer que lo que Bella quisiera es que hayas renunciado a tu terapia. Si tu le das todo lo que ella quiere, ¿no deberías haber superado este obstáculo?"_

Podía sentir el enojo vibrar desde Edward, pero él se mantuvo calmado.

"_Emmett no es gran cosa,"_ comencé, esperando que la discusión acabase.

"_Lo que no entiendes, Emmett, es que esto,"_ con su mano se mostró a sí mismo en su silla, "_no es tan simple como parece. No es fácil, y toma tiempo."_

Emmett tosió, hablando contra su mano para que nadie lo escuchara. _"Como sea."_

"_Emmett, es suficiente,"_ dijo Carlisle con voz severa. Emmett se amilanó y murmuró una disculpa a Edward.

"_Bueno, estoy segura que Edward y Bella están muy cansados. Deberíamos irnos."_ Y ahí está Esme la pacificadora. _Dios te bendiga._

Todos se despidieron y me abrazaron, deseándome más felices cumpleaños. Jasper y Edward hablaron de volver a reunirse pronto mientras Alice me daba un beso en la mejilla. Emmett estaba ahí, parecía un perro con la cola entre sus patas.

"_Edward, hermano, siento lo de hace rato. Es solo que," _suspiró, puso una mano en su cuello. _"es muy difícil verte así cuando se que podrías volver a ser el viejo tú."_

Edward solo asintió. _"Está bien."_

Emmett puso su mano el su hombro. _"Entiendo que nos mantengas a todos alejados así no te sientas mal por ti mismo o lo que sea, pero prométeme que no dejarás a mamá fuera de esto. Incluso si no alejas a todos, ella realmente te extraña."_

Vi a los ojos de Edward endurecerse. _"Gracias, Emmett."_

Todos los demás se fueron pronto, dejándonos solos a Edward y a mí. Cerré la puerta principal y caminé de regresó a la sala, donde él estaba mirando fijamente a la puerta de crista hacia el patio trasero.

"_Edward, no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por esta noche, no tienes idea…"_

Él se giró y me sonrió. _"Bella, sé que he sido un verdadero dolor en el trasero por un largo tiempo. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ti, y por ellos…"_ cortó.

Ne incliné un poco y le di un beso en la frente. _"Eres un buen hombre Edward Cullen."_

Él me sonrió. _"Debes estar exhausta, primero yendo de compras con Alice todo el día y luego festejando con los Cullen toda la noche. ¿Por qué no te sientas en el sofá y descansas los pies?"_

Asentí y me dejé caer en el sofá. Edward se acercó y puso mis pies en su regazo, me quitó mis zapatos y lentamente comenzó a masajear mis pies. Cerré mis ojos y deje que la sensación de relajamiento viniera hasta mí. Pero pronto me comencé a sentir culpable por lo que había dicho Emmett. _"Edward, acerca de lo que dijo Emmett…"_

Él sacudió su cabeza. _"Sabes, para alguien que siempre dice las cosas más estúpidas, por una vez uso la cabeza."_

Me le quedé mirando. _"¿Qué quieres decir?"_

El continuó masajeando mis pies por un momento, ordenando sus pensamientos. _"Yo sé que tú nunca me presionarías a hacer algo con lo que no estuviera cómodo, incluso si eso es la rehabilitación. Y sé que me amas mucho como para dejarme cuidarme por mí mismo. Pero Emmett tiene razón: tú no quieres que siga así el resto de mi vida. Ahora solo soy la mitad del hombre que solía ser."_

"_Edward, de verdad, está bien…"_

"_No, Bella, no lo está. Y tú no lo ves. Puedes sentarte y decirme que está bien que esté así para siempre, pero sé que internamente no piensas así… lo puedo ver en tus ojos. El placer que sientes cuando me ves intentando la terapia. O como tu cara parece brillar cuando piensas que hice un progreso, incluso si es pequeño. No es justo que te de esperanzas porque sé que es algo que quieres. Y yo siempre querré darte todo aquello que desees. Si tú lo dice, lo haré sin importar lo que cueste, y lo sabes."_

Bajé la mirada hacia mis manos que estaban descansando en mi regazo. _¿Tenía razón Edward?_ Por supuesto, siempre quise que él se esforzara más, no porque lo quisiera de vuelta, sino porque sabía que eso lo haría sentir completo de nuevo. Solo quería que Edward lo intentara para que fuera feliz. Ok, una parte de mi era egoísta y lo quería de vuelta, pero solo porque extrañaba como solía ser. Quería al viejo Edward de regreso, el Edward que era feliz y lleno de vida.

"_Bella, por favor, no sé qué estás pensando y eso es frustrante. Por favor, dime lo que quieres. Lo que sea."_

Me quedé en silencio un segundo. _"Edward tú ya me diste lo que te pedí para mi cumpleaños, incluso más. No te puedo pedir algo más."_

"_Por favor, déjame darte un regalo más. Solo dime lo que quieres, lo que sea."_

Tomé un largo respiro. No sabía cómo lo tomaría._ "Edward…"_

Él me miró ansioso. _"¿Sí, Bella?"_

_Aquí vamos, _pensé. _"Quiero que camines de nuevo."_

_

* * *

_

Bueno aquí les dejo otro chap. Solo les digo que se pasen por mis otras traducciones: Fallen Angel, Finding Family y Teddybears, Boogeymen and Bedtime Stories

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, Garret, varios o TODOS¡! xD_


End file.
